


can't we get a little grace [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother-Sister Relationships, Critical Role Ladies Week, Episode 69 spoilers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "can't we get a little grace" by pearwaldorf.She catches Pike’s eye. “Thank you,” she says softly.“You’re welcome,” she replies. Pike also looks like she’s been crying. Cassandra is glad that her brother has so many people who care about him, but she is also envious of them, the way they know him in ways she never will. How he is part of a family she does not belong to.





	can't we get a little grace [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf (sonatine)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pearwaldorf+%28sonatine%29).
  * Inspired by [can't we get a little grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249834) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



Length: 6:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/can't%20we%20get%20a%20little%20grace.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Critical Role Ladies Week! Thanks to pearwaldorf for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "minor character" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
